Mobile Stations (MS) are powered on a wireless network for significant time durations, but are not always in an active call session. To use the times they are not in an active call session as battery conserving opportunities, idle mode and paging operations are defined in many of the mobile wireless network standards including, but not limited to, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) Alliance, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) Forum, Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Per such defined operations, an MS enters a low-powered mode called idle mode and there are specified mechanisms in the various technologies to let the MS get back to active mode whenever required, e.g., when there is an incoming call for the MS, when the network needs to know the location of the MS, etc.